Three dimensional (“3D”) input devices are used in high end 3D computer-aided design (“CAD”) and 3D rendering software markets. Such 3D input devices, such as a keyboard, do not provide “mouse grade,” high precision two dimensional (“2D”) cursor movement, and therefore typically require supplemental input peripherals. A user typically will use his right hand to operate the 2D mouse and will utilize a 3D input device on the left side of keyboard using his left hand. As a result, a user is required to use both hands to do 3D graphic work.
In the past, several attempts have been made to facilitate manipulation of 3D applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,608 discloses a six degrees of freedom joystick. However, the joystick requires a standard mouse for conventional 2D cursor control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,028 discloses a input device with 2D mouse function and four degrees of freedom input control. However, the input device is not well accepted by end users due to ergonomic issues. U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,871 discloses a charge coupled device (“CCD”) that provides six degrees of freedom input control. However, the device has operational ergonomic difficulties.
Another approach to add functionality to the standard mouse is to incorporate a trackball into the mouse body (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,298,919, 6,184,869 and 5,959,614). However, this type of mouse cannot provide coarse or fast velocity 3D command control typically required for fly-through movement in virtual 3D environments.
Other commonly used input devices include game pads and joysticks. However, game pads and joysticks typically utilize a game specific design and do not provide mouse cursor functions. As a result, game pad and joysticks are not suitable for conventional business software.
Requirements for a 3D input device vary significantly and depend on a 3D application's contents. For example, 3D CAD users typically require high precision 3D command control meaning the control speed for 3D manipulation is slower (except for a “quickview” action on 3D objects). On the other hand, 3D business software, such as a virtual model house or a virtual 3D geological map, typically require fly-through or walk-through based 3D commands. For these kinds of applications, fast velocity commands in six degrees of freedom are required to quickly move in the virtual 3D environment. In case of 3D PC games, fast commands in six degrees of freedom can be required for walk-through situations, as well as high precision/slow 3D controls such as yaw or pitch, for target shooting.
What is needed is a multidimensional device that facilitates manipulation of 3D applications in a convenient and efficient manner. Further, what is needed is a device that provides conventional 2D input commands as well as commands in six degrees of freedom. Moreover, what is needed is a system that conveniently and efficient interfaces with a multidimensional device.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.